As is well known in the art, a variety of components are subject to a heat treatment process, during a manufacturing process, in order to modify/alter the hardness of the component prior to use. That is, such components are typically heat treated in order to enhance the strength and/or toughness of the metal from which the component is manufactured. In addition, for some applications, only a selected portion or section of the component, e.g., such as a case hardened outer surface, may be heat treated while a remaining portion or section of the component may not be heat treated.
A typical conventional procedure for checking the hardness of a component is to first cut the component in half and thereafter make a mark or an indentation in the exposed surface of the component. The curvature or diameter of the indentation is then measured and the hardness of the component is then calculated by utilizing either a Vickers scale or Brinell scale. As is to be appreciated from the above described conventional procedure, since the component must be cut in half in order to determine its hardness of the component, the component is essentially destroyed and then becomes useless following a determination of its hardness.
Ball studs, for example, which are used in steering and/or suspension mechanisms for automobiles, are typically heat-treated during the manufacturing process. However, it is difficult to determine, in a non destructive manner, whether or not each one of the heat-treated components has been properly heat-treated so that such heat treated components have the desired hardness. In addition, the problem of measuring the hardness of a desired component is compounded when there is the existence of a case hardened outer surface on the component of interest.
Moreover, on a few occasions, it may become necessary to “recall” a defective component(s), following installation thereof. In such a situation, it is desirable to have a way or process which allows a manufacturer to readily examine and determine which components, following installation thereof, are acceptable and do not require replacement and which are defective and must replaced.